A New Chance
by Ellda
Summary: A Naruko Timetravel fic. Naruko lost against Madara. To save them Kurama performs a jutsu that takes them to when Naruko was in the acadamy. Now Naruto has to make sure that the future doesn't suck. At the same time she has to deal with Sasuke, Sakura and everyone else. Will she change the future? Will she be found out? Will she ever be left alone? Find in this story Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first story! :D I hope you like it! This will be a time travel, Fem!Naruto/Naruko Fanfiction. The pairings isn't decided yet, Review what you want for pairing ^^**

**Edit: I divided the story into paragrafs ^^ Tell me if its okay ^^ **

**Authors Note**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

'**Demon talk'**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Naruto and I never will, sadly**

**Naruko's POV**

'**Kit, I don't think I can heal this' **When Kurama stated this I did an inner facepalm. "You don't say? I got a fucking hole in my stomach, and I'm pretty sure I have a huge blood loss".

I started thinking. 'It all started to go down when Madara transformed. It didn't matter that Sasuke finally got over his grudge against Konoha and started working with us or that we got extra chakra. Madara was too strong'.

_"Teme! Don't die on me! You can't die now! Please…" Tears fell down my cheeks onto Sasuke "Dobe… You know I won't make it. You got to defeat him. I…know... you….can…..do….it…..Nar..uk…o." "NOOOOOO SASUKE!" I started crying in his shirt, it was still warm. _

Kurama shook me out of the flashback, I didn't realize I started crying_. _**'Kit…' **I saw his sad face sympathizing with me. I rolled my eyes at his face. Even though he didn't show it he cared about me. That face made me feel a little bit of happiness. Of course I didn't tell him. Instead I told him I was the one stuck under a branch while all my comrades had fallen. Not him.

Madara was preparing for the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

**'Aww c'mon Kit! Don't be so negative! You tried'** Kyuubi's voice echoed in my mind.

"But it wasn't good enough! Everyone died because I wasn't strong enough! It's all my fault!" Tears started to fall down my cheeks. They made small trails in the blood and mud that my face was covered in. Everyone was dead. Hinata died to save me. Sakura fought against Madara with us but he attacked her while she was healing Sasuke. And Kakashisensei.

_I saw the spear coming right at me. There was no way I could avoid it. I prepared for the pain. I heard a loud thud but I didn't feel anything. While I slowly opened my eyes I saw Kakashi in front of me, the spear in his stomach instead of mine. He fell down to the ground. "Sensei! Why did you do that?!" I tried to stop the blood flow and felt a hand softly on my own. "Naru, there is no use. I know it went through my organs" He smiled up at me with his typical smile. "B-But Sensei! I can't do this! You should have been the one to survive, you are the better one!" I felt tears filling up my eyes. "Naru, don't you remember what I said to you guys during the mission in Wave? I never let my comrades die. I believe in you. You are already much stronger than me." Before I could answer he squeezed my hand one last time before he breathed out his last breath. Filled up with rage I charged at Madara. Sasuke had fought him by himself long enough. Kakashi's death wouldn't be in vain. _

Well, now it was. I was going to die anyways. I sighed. The pain in my stomach was nothing against the feeling of knowing all of your teammates were dead.

I knew Madara wouldn't bother come and finish me off, as he already knew I was going to die anyways. I prepared myself for my death. I could already feel my legs going numb 'At least I won't feel any pain and hopefully I'll meet my friends'.

"It was nice knowing you Kurama, you are really much nicer than everyone says"

**"Kit, It doesn't have to end here." **I laughed at him, ignoring the pain it caused.

"How? We can't defeat him, especially with this wound."

**"Well, uh I know this jutsu… It can hopefully make this world back to normal and save your friends" **

"What!? How Kurama!? Why didn't you tell me before?" My voice started to get desperate. 'I need to save my friends before I die! Then I have at least done something good!'

**"Well it's our last option, and I hoped we never had to use it…" **

"I don't care what it takes! Please tell me how to do it!" I had to focus really hard to talk and listen to Kurama. The pain was too big and my mind just wanted to float away.

**"Well you don't need to do anything… I'm the one doing it"** At this I let go a little bit of my focus. Now I knew Kurama would do it. All I had to do was to be alive long enough.

"Thanks Kurama! Do it quick before we die!"

**"Just be prepared okay? I'm doing it now" **Kurama's voice was the last thing I heard before white started to invade my sight. I started to panic but I couldn't do a thing. When the white completely surrounded me I closed my eyes and hoped that Kurama managed to finish the jutsu.

I woke up and I opened my eyes. I assumed Kurama didn't succeed and that this was what happened after death.

I thought it was a dream when I saw Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sensei. They stood in front of me smiling. Kakashi with his closedeye smile, Sakura with her big cute smile and Sasuke with his smirk. It seemed like he couldn't do anything else. I smiled back at them and shouted a typical 'me' greeting. It looked like they tried to talk but I didn't hear anything. I started to walk closer to them so I could hear what they said but they shook their heads and gestured for me to look behind my back. When I turned around nothing was there. I got confused and turned my head to ask them what I was supposed to look at, but they were gone. I started running to the direction they stood, desperate to catch up with them, I didn't want to be alone again.

Suddenly I felt something drag me backwards. First it was slowly, then suddenly one strong pull and it felt like I was dragged through a hole. I hit the ground with a loud thud and passed out. But before I passed out I saw Team seven, up in the sky, smiling at me.

**A/N So, uh what do you think? I know it might be short but I needed to start out and like warm up ^^; Reviews are appreciated! If you guys like it, I'll try to write a new chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I feel happy ^^ All of you that are following and has favorited thank you! You are a lot ^^ Especially on my first story ^^ Keep telling me want you want for pairings, stories, characters and also how I can improve ^^; I want to thank HJLostDreams for being the first reviewer, after only 15 minutes ^^ And I'll see about the pairing, right know I got 1 who wants Yuri and one who doesn't. Hm. Also, I'm sorry , but when you posted this I was pretty far in chapter 2^^ Maybe next time? Anyways, on to the story!**

**Author's Note**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/Dreams_

'**Demon Talk'**

**Disclaimer- I didn't get any mail today about Kishimoto giving me Naruto. Damn.**

**Naruko POV**

When I woke up I noticed two things. One, I was being carried. Two, I wasn't in my 18 year old body. 'Did Kurama succeed? But then why was I still alive? It didn't make any sense at all.'

When I looked at my hands I saw how small they were! They were just like when I was 8. Did I transform? I had so many questions but the only one being able to answer would be Kurama so I had to wait.

I looked up to see who was carrying me and there was the mask I would never forget. It was Kakashi-sensei's Anbu mask. He was alive!

I felt how tears started filling up my eyes. I just wanted to hug him. But when he noticed me crying he just increased his speed and didn't even look at me.

'Hmm that's odd. He is usually the person that just rubs you back and sits there. Not like Teme, who just ignores you because it's too awkward for him.'

I didn't have the chance to keep wondering any longer because we arrived at the Hokage tower and in there Kakashi gently put me down on the sofa.

"Hokage, I found her passed out in the park. I don't know if the villagers found her but she started crying on the way here so I suggest you check for injuries." The Hokage just nodded and dismissed sensei. Then he came and sat on the sofa next to me.

I really missed him. He was like my grandpa and also the first one to like me. I curled up in his lap, breathing in his familiar scent. It was so comforting and nice.

"Naruko, please tell me what happened. Did the villagers hurt you?" Jiji looked very concerned as he looked down on me.

I decided I wouldn't tell him anything about the jutsu Kurama did because honestly, I didn't really know myself.

"Jiji I'm fine. I'm just a bit exhausted and tired after training." I gave him a big smile. "But, I would feel better if you treated me to ramen."

**Sarutobi POV**

Sarutobi was still worried about Naruko, it seemed like she was lying. She always came to talk to him and told him every detail even if they were small. Somehow she seemed different from yesterday. He shook off.

"Sure Naruko, let me just sign this last paper"

"Yay! Jiji, you are the best! Naruko jumped down from his lap and jumped around, full of energy.

'She is acting normal now. It was probably only my imagination.' After he finished his paper they went out to the ramen stand and nothing seemed unnatural.

**Naruko POV**

I was back in my old, crappy apartment. It was just now I realized how small it was. Only two rooms, one bedroom with my bed and my wardrobe and the kitchen with my food and table.

I took a deep breath. Acting like the old hyperactive me was very exhausting. At least Jiji didn't seem to suspect anything. I had to decide if I should tell him but then he would probably just think I'm making this up because I want attention.

I entered my mind so I could get some answers out of Kurama. He had a whole lot to explain. When I got in here I got a bit dizzy. This was my first time entering my mind at this age.

'Kurama? What happened? Why am I 8 years old again?' When I didn't get any answer I started to get worried. Did something happen to him during the process of the jutsu? I went up to his cage and looked in. There he was, lying down on the floor.

'Kurama, wake up!' When he gave no response I was really worried.

'KURAMA! WAKE UP!' He didn't even move his ears. This was serious. I thought about trying to climb inside to wake him up but then I saw that his paw was sticking out of the cage. I walked to it and shook the paw hoping he would wake up. No response again

Was he dead? At that thought I started crying. He had always been so nice to me. He helped me with my training, defending myself and other private stuff. When I sat there crying I felt something move under me. When I looked up Kurama had his eyes open.

'**Kit, do you really think a demon like me would die from performing a jutsu? I am not that we-' **Kurama got interrupted by a cough. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

I dried my tears and looked up at him.

'You stupid fox! I though you died! You don't look that good y'know?' He just laughed at me.

'**Whatever Kit, whatever'**

'Can you tell me what's going on? Why am I 8? Did you succeed? What happened?' I talked so fast I wondered if he even could understand me. After I finished my row of questions I was out of breath.

'**Calm down Kit. I know it's hard to understand but we have traveled back in time. This way, you might be able to train and defeat Madara, maybe even prevent some stuff, like the Uchiha massacre. You will have the perk of knowing what is going to happen. Some stuff might change now that you're different but even so you can fix a lot of stuff'** I just looked at him.

Was I happy? Or sad? This meant that none of my friends would know me or remember all we done. On the other hand, I could fix things and do stuff in a better way.

'There is no turning back now; I'll just have to live here. At least everyone is alive.' I said goodbye to Kurama and exited my mind.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that it was very dark. The clock on the wall said 9pm. I guess I should sleep, if I remember right tomorrow is academy day. I have to sleep so I can melt this.

'_Naruko… Why did you let me die? I thought you would do anything to get me back to Konoha…' _

'_Sasuke! I tried! I swear I tried! Please! Don't leave me!' _

'_Look at you, crying. If only that could have saved me. Now I have to be here, with all the dead people'_

'_Sasuke!'_

'**Kit! Pull yourself together!' **I woke up with a scream, sweating and panting. These nightmares had terrorized me all night. First it was Kakashi, then Sakura and at last Sasuke. Why did they do this to me? I put my head in my hands to calm down. This dreams weren't real; it was just my imagination that had built them. With a few deep breaths I felt calm once again.

'**I hate to interrupt your therapy but someone is watching us' **When he said this I quickly turned my head and looked around. There was nobody to see. Then I remembered.

"Stupid Fox it is just the Anbu that Jiji sent over so I wouldn't be attacked!" I breathed out in relief. Man, that war made me paranoid! It would take a long time for me to recover.

Kurama rolled his eyes at me.

'**Of course I know it's the Anbu Kit! I can sense whose chakra it is! What I meant was that right now you are talking out loud to yourself. Considering you didn't even know about me in this age, they'll get suspicious.' **

"Oh." I scratched the back off my head in embarrassment but then I remembered what he just said so I quickly stopped.

I threw away my blanket and jumped out of bed. While I stretched my tired body I noticed the clock on the wall.

"Shit! I'm late! I hurried to my closet and dug around a bit. Man, I needed to get organized! When I found my least orange top along with my black shorts I felt satisfied. I checked my fridge real quick and got the only apple that wasn't old, took my orange jacket and hurried out the door.

I felt the Anbu following me behind and snickered. They didn't know all the jutsu I could do. Although my chakra and sensing wasn't as good, I could still sense them. I mean, they didn't hide it very well. Suddenly a group of villagers appeared in front of me. I stopped and looked at them. One of the leaders shouted out:

"Where are you going demon child? Don't think we will let you get close to our kids!"

"Yeah! Who knows what you will do to them!" The whole group started shouting things about me being a demon, not letting me close to their children and so on. I just rolled my eyes. Even if I wasn't used to this body I could still escape some villagers.

Since they were blocking the road I figured I'd have to climb the walls. Not by chakra, I didn't have enough control, but by hands and feet. They had finally stopped shouting and started getting closer, thinking they had me in the bag.

"Maybe you will catch me next time losers!" Just after I said that I ran to the wall and started climbing. Kurama sent out a little of his chakra to help me not fall off and without falling I managed to get to the rooftops.

The crowd got mad and started shouting insults, hoping that I couldn't get anywhere from that roof and eventually get down. Without even give them a look I ran along the rooftops jumping when I reached the end of one.

When I arrived at the academy I was just in time. It seemed that I run pretty fast. Panting I opened the door to our classroom.

"Naru-" Iruka got interrupted by my apology.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sensei, there were some…traffic on the road." With an apologetic bow I went to the desks in the back and sat down next to Hinata. When I gave her a big smile she just blushed and looked away.

Iruka had a funny confused look on his face. I was usually never giving apologies, nor did I bow. When he regained his composure he started talking. I didn't pay any attention as I probably already learned this. I mean, come on. It was stuff you learned when you were eight. Probably how awesome the Hokages were or something.

I got really bored and also tired, the nightmares had haunted me all night. And without me noticing slowly my eyelids got heavier and heavier until I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

When Hinata noticed Naruko was asleep she quietly tried to nudge her so she would wake up. She admired Naruko. She was always so happy and told everyone what she wanted. Hinata wanted to be her friend but she was too shy to even talk to her.

Iruka looked over the class, choosing who should be answering the question. His eyes stopped at Naruko. She was asleep! He could already feel how small veins popped on him.

He walked towards her, causing the other students to turn and look at why Iruka was coming their way. Some of them snickered, knowing that Naruko would have to answer the question, and some of them just sighed because they wanted to show Iruka sensei they had listen and was a smart kid.

"Naruko, wake up" No response from her. Iruka tried again

"Naruko! Wake UP!" When he didn't get any answer he got irritated and shook her.

Instantly she shot out of the chair into a defense stance. Iruka got a bit startled; He didn't expect her to have those reflexes. Heck most of the time he had to whack her in the head before she woke up!

"Ah sorry Iruka sensei, I didn't know it was only you" Naruko scratched the back of her head with her hand. She sat down again next to a impressed Hinata.

'I want to have those reflexes' Hinata thought.

"Anyways sensei, why did you wake me up?"

"Naruko, One, don't sleep in class, and two, I was asking for the four Hokages names."

"Ha! Sensei that's not hard at all! The first Hokage was Hashirama and he is the ancestor of the Senjuu clan, the second Hokage was Tobirama, he is Hashirama's younger brother, The third Hokage is Sarutobi our current Hokage, sensei to the 3 legendary Sannin and the fourth Hokage was Minato Namikaze, The hero that sealed the demon fox. Are you happy now Sensei? I even added bonus." While everyone looked shocked at Naruko's little 'speech' she just gave them a big smile. After that, Iruka left her alone.

The rest of the lesson went normally and when it was recess Naruko disappeared from the group of kids.

**Naruko Pov**

'**Kit, you shouldn't be too different from your own self.'**

'Aww shut up fox! Did you see their faces? It was hilarious! And since I'm much smarter know they better get used to it.'

'**Wow. You are just as smart as an 8 year old. I'm so impressed' **I just stuck my tongue as an answer to Kurama. I spent the recess alone in a tree, thinking about how I should act and what I needed to change.

The other lesson went on normally with the other teachers giving me mean glares and never asking me anything.

At lunch I decided to try to befriend everyone once again. This time, hopefully they would play with me. But most of all, I hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get any fangirls. That would make him being even more broody than he would be otherwise.

I put down my plate next to Hinata and Sasuke on the table that Rookie Nine shared together. Hinata greeted me with a small nod and Sasuke didn't give any reaction. This was just a year before the massacre so he wasn't wearing that cold hateful stare just yet.

"Blondie! What happened to your pigtails? When I looked across the table I saw Kiba smiling at me, clearly hoping that I would be offended. I just smiled back at him. I had those pigtails all the way until the mission in Wave when Haku said that I was much cuter in long hair. Later on I learned that it also made me look like my mother.

"Those old things? I figured I looked much cuter like this, don't you think, _Dogboy_? Right when I said that, I leaned across the table and whispered the last part in his ear. He got a big blush and when I saw it I started laughing. When I was done laughing I wiped my tears out of my eyes.

"Ahh Kiba-kun, you're too funny" I started eating my food, still snickering from Kiba's reaction. It was so fun teasing people! Especially when they didn't have good come backs.

"S-Shut up Blondie..." Kiba murmured out. The rest of the kids around the people stared, snickered or looked confused. They were only kids so it was understandable.

After lunch was done we had one more lesson before the day was over. It went smooth, I even managed to talk a bit to Hinata. She was really shy but she didn't care that I was a 'demon' child.

On my way home from the academy I saw Sasuke walk in front of me.

"Oi! Sasuke!" He turned around and looked at me with a confused face.

"What is it?" I gave him a smile and answered.

"Do you want to play with me?" This way maybe I could help him with his 'I need to be better so dad will notice me' thingy and with Itachi leaving if I couldn't stop him.

"Dobe, I don't have time for that. I need to train." He sighed and continued walking.

"Whatever TEME!" I shouted at him hoping he would turn around and argue, like the old days.

'Aww Fox, why didn't we go further back? I could have played with everyone!'

'**Kit, If we got further back you hadn't be able to defend yourself and I didn't control how long back it was how long the jutsu worked'**

'So if we had done when I was like 14 I would have been taken back to when I was 4?'

'**I think so Kit. By the way, why did you stop calling me Kurama?'**

'Well, since you always call me Kit and never my name I figured it would be more fair if I called you Fox'

'**Can't argue with that logic' **

When I arrived home I figured I had to go shopping. The only thing that wasn't expired was one cup ramen. I knew the shop owners would make the price ten times higher so I figured I'd have to henge.

After ten minutes of trying I realized that I couldn't transform. It must been this body not having a lot of chakra and wasn't that skilled.

"Well, guess I have to eat at Ichiraku tonight and save the cup ramen for tomorrow. Maybe I can ask Iruka to shop with me tomorrow?" I talked out loud since anyone except the Anbu couldn't hear me and I wasn't in the mood of the fox commenting everything.

'**I can still hear you'**

'Shut up' I figured I might as well go training so I wouldn't have to rely on anyone every time I went to the academy or wanted to go shopping. A bonus would be me beating Sasuke. I smiled at the last thought.

I grabbed my set of kunai and went to training ground 7. That's where we had the bell test.

I made up a training schedule in my mind. First I would practice throwing my weapons, then focusing on enhancing my chakra, then training genjutsu and at last bringing up my condition and strength. I figured I could train jutsu separately, maybe tomorrow?

After I did the last push-up I felt dead. I knew I would pay off in the future but it was really exhausting. Panting I gathered my thing and went home, showered and headed to Ichiraku. Nothing special happened I just talked to Ayame and the old man while I was eating.

At home I instantly went to bed, still tired from the training. I couldn't wait to train with Teme, Sakura and Kakashi again! It would be so much fun! Then I realized. If I trained and studied I wouldn't be the dead last, and probably not get the same team.

'I can't let that happened. I'm going to act just so bad that I was, just barely passing the exams so we get the same team! Although, if I'm training outside of school with someone like Teme, then I'm so going to kick their butt!" I smiled at my awesome plan and went to sleep.

**So guys, what do you think? Do you want them short so I post more often or longer? If you have any questions just write them to me and I will answer ^^ This Naruko likes teasing and pranking people, I will include a prank in next chapter, I'm 99% sure ^^ See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again ^^ Thanks for the support ^^ Happy ^^ I'm updating right when I feel done with a chapter, right now when it's summer break I will hopefully update often!^^ But summer break is over on Monday ;-; Thanks for everyone new following ^^ Tell me which pairing YOU would like!**

**Authors note**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/Dreams_

'**Demon talk'**

**Naruko Pov**

The nightmares continued. This night Kiba, Hinata and Shino appeared. Why wouldn't they leave me alone? I clenched my head tightly.

After a few minutes of breathing in and out I felt that I had calmed down. I jumped down from my bed on to the floor. I wasn't completely used to my body so lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"Ouch! I need to get better balance!" I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. This time I chose a little more orange, I had to get used to it since everyone else got used to it.

'**The Anbu is going to think you are in bad shape if you can't even get up from your bed, Kit'**

'Fox, do you think I care? It'll just add on my reputation as a deadlast'

'**I must admit, it looked pretty funny. I wouldn't blame the Anbu if they laughed' **I silently scoffed at him, hoping the Anbu didn't hear me.

'Did they laugh? It wasn't that funny' Kurama chuckled.

'**It wasn't? Tell that to the Anbu who laughed his ass off'** I ignored Kurama and went to the mirror so I could fix my hair. I brushed it, it was very messy and two hairpins just like mom used to do and figured I was done with my outside.

I opened my fridge and took the cup ramen. The rest of the fridge space was only occupied by moldy milk and a rotten tomato. Since when did I buy tomatoes?

I warmed the ramen and ate it. It was delicious. No matter how old I got, ramen would always be my favorite food.

I looked at the clock and noticed I had about twenty more minutes before school started. Maybe I can set up a prank? My eyes lit up when I thought of it. I hadn't pranked anybody in many years, the war making it impossible. I pondered around a bit, thinking who should be my target.

I grabbed some stuff I could use for my prank and went out the door. This time, no villagers blocked my path, either they were too late or they gave up after yesterday. The most likely one was that they were too late for me.

When I arrived at school, only a few kids where there. I guess it made sense; no one wanted to be early for school.

I quietly entered the classroom and noticed no one were there. It was perfect for my prank. I would set up the trap, sneak out and come in just a few minutes before Iruka. That way, he didn't have any evidence that it was me since all my classmates were there.

After I set up my trap I went out the window and up in a nearby tree, waiting for time to pass.

I went in through the door five minutes before we started, with plenty of people there to prove me innocent. I snickered and went to sit next to Hinata. She was shy as always but she and I made a little bit of small talk.

When almost everyone was in the classroom Iruka entered. He greeted us all and I could almost not wait any longer. The exact moment he sat down a rain of paint and glitter fell down from above right on Iruka.

The whole class burst out laughing, me laughing the highest. My prank succeeded! I had put a seal on the chair, making it activate if someone sat on it and resulting in releasing the paint and glitter.

Iruka looked a bit humiliated but also amused. I guess he didn't exactly like to be a pink glitter man.

"Okay class I'll admit it was kind of funny, but it was still against the rules. Now, who did this?" No one answered him everyone just looked around trying to figure out who it was.

Kiba entered the room. Right when he saw Iruka sensei he started laughing.

"Did I miss something? Sensei you look beautiful!" While still grinning he got to a seat and sat down.

"Well, Kiba kun someone thought Iruka looked better like this, and I agree" I answered and grinned.

"Naruko, was it you?" Iruka looked like he was just about to get mad at me.

"Of course not sensei! How could you ever think it was me? Besides, you have no proof!" Oh god it was really fun teasing him!

"She is right sensei! Naruko got in here after me and she didn't set up anything!" Surprisingly, it was Sakura that defended me. I guess her parents hadn't brainwashed her yet. It was their fault Sakura was so fangirly and bitchy. We discovered this when Sakura opened up and apologized to us.

'I'm going to try to befriend her, well everyone in Rookie nine actually, but this time earlier than before'

"Hmm. Okay since I don't have any proof I'll let it slide. But next time Naruko you are not getting away so easily!"

"Whatever you say sensei, whatever you say." I smiled at him. He would never catch me.

"Well, you all have recess, I need to go and shower" Iruka stated and went out the door with a trail off paint behind him. Everyone started talking and playing the second Iruka left the room.

I walked over to Sakura and smiled at her.

"Thanks for defending me Sakura!" She smiled back and answered.

"It was nothing! The prank was a good one so I figured I could help you out a bit"

"Guess I can't fool you Sakura! Just as smart as always!" Sakura blushed a bit and looked away.

"What are you gals talking about? You know who did the prank Naruko?" I and Sakura snickered.

"Ah, yes Kiba. She has long blonde hair and she is really pretty" I noticed that Hinata had come up to us. "And she sits next to Hinata here" I said and put an arm around Hinata.

"Well, I bet this guy I know can do a much better prank. He has brown hair and a cute little dog" I raised one of my eyebrows. Did he really just challenge me?

"It's on. Tell your 'friend' to do a better prank then." I made sure to look him in the eyes. No one, and I mean no one challenges Naruko Uzumaki in pranks. If he would actually make a prank on Iruka better than mine I would make another prank. It would be so fun.

**Kiba Pov**

Naruko stared at me. I felt how a blush threated to creep up on me.

"Don't whine when your 'friend' loses then" I said to her and grinned.

If I could get closer to her and be friends, maybe she would start to like me. And then we would be a couple and kiss and stuff. Because she was really pretty in all honesty. I just couldn't show her or else she'd think I was lame.

Akamaru sat on my shoulder the whole time but suddenly he jumped off and ran through the door.

"Akamaru! Wait!" I shouted and ran after him. Why would he disturb me now?

**Naruko Pov**

After Kiba ran after his dog I turned to Hinata and Sakura.

"Do you guys want to come to me and have a pajamas party tomorrow night?" It would be a nice opportunity to get to know them and stuff.

"Sure! Can I invite Ino? She's over there" Sakura said and pointed to Ino.

"I-I would like t-to come. I k-know a girl i-in the class a-above us if y-you want to i-invite her" Hinata stuttered.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" This was great! All the girls of rookie nine at the same time! We would hopefully be friends in no time!

The rest of the free time we had because of my prank we just chatted and played. The rest of the day went smooth, me being my old stupid self and the teachers glaring.

After the last lesson and when everyone where gone I walked up to Iruka.

"Sensei, can you help me go shopping today? All my food at home is bad."

"Well, maybe if you didn't cover me in paint" He didn't look up as he said this.

"Sensei pleeeaaase!" I used my awesome weapon. When he turned and looked at me he saw me doing my best puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'm done with these papers anyways." We went and got my money before we headed to the village's shops. Iruka chose the shop since I usually never bought stuff. We picked fruit, ramen and some other ingredients.

When we went to pay, the shop owner didn't want to sell the wares to me.

"Why would I sell anything to you, filthy brat? You can starve for all I care" I didn't care that much, I had been called worse. Iruka on the other hand seemed furious.

"Excuse me _sir_, but I am a chunin level ninja and I can arrest you right know for discriminating my friend and therefore disobey the law" I felt how my stomach got warm and fuzzy. He really cared.

"I'm sorry mister; I didn't think you were in company. Forgive me" He let us pay for normal price and Iruka seemed somewhat satisfied. He followed me home and helped me put everything in the fridge and throw out the old rotten stuff.

He left and I started cooking some miso soup. It was pretty simple and I got satisfied with the result.

After I ate up I went to train on training ground seven. When I arrived I saw Sasuke throwing kunai.

"Oi! Teme! What are you doing here?" My voice caused him to miss his kunai.

"Great job Dobe. I'm training, what does it look like?" He looked annoyed, clearly not expecting me to stay.

"Just don't get in the way of my training Teme!" I had hoped no one would be here since I preferred to be alone when I practiced jutsus. I guess as long as he didn't interrupt my training I would be fine. While he was at the targets I was by the lake.

'Okay, let's see. I should practice one at a time' I started with the Sexy no jutsu, just checking if I could do it.

"Sexy no jutsu!" I transformed into a brunette, curvy, teen girl.

'Yup it's working' I thought. But then I turned around and saw Sasuke staring at me.

"What are you looking at? PERVERT!" I screamed at him, making him blush and turn around again. Maybe he was a pervert like Kakashi, I mean they were very similar. Heck, team seven was just as Dad's team except for the sensei. Sakura was like Rin, in love with Sasuke, Sasuke was like Kakashi, not really caring, and I was like Obito always happy and rivals with Sasuke.

I poofed back to the old me and started practicing Kage bunshin no jutsu. I knew I could do henge because Sexy no jutsu was basically henge without clothes. Bunshin no jutsu should be acquirable if I just didn't use too much chakra.

After a good amount of training I could do Kage bunshin no jutsu. By this time it was already dark and Sasuke was gone. I headed home to my apartment. On my way home I met Lee. He looked tired and he had probably trained.

"Hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki, what's your name?" He looked a bit surprised, not expecting anyone to talk to him. Thank god he didn't wear that green thing yet.

**Lee Pov**

"I'm Rock Lee" I was a bit shy, the other kids usually picked on me for not being able to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. Maybe she was nice? I had never seen her before. She was probably not in my class.

"Nice to meet you Lee! Do you go to the academy too?" She smiled at me, not showing any sign of being a bully.

"Y-yeah I was out training my taijutsu"

"Oh! I was out training jutsus! Well, I'm sure we will see each other some other time, I have to get home and sleep! Bye Leekun!

"Bye Narukosan!" I waved back to her before she turned her back and ran home.

She was really nice! Maybe we could be friends one day? She also had that cute smile. I blushed when I thought about that and continued to walk home, head filled with thoughts.

**Naruko Pov**

Lee was actually kind of bearable when he was this age. He wasn't so confident and he was a bit shy.

The only people I hadn't met from rookie nine were Tenten and Neji. The other sat with us at lunch and was in class. Tomorrow I was going to have my party with the girls, hopefully befriend them a bit better.

The moment I got home I noticed how messy my apartment was. I sighed. It couldn't be like this when everyone was coming here and having a sleepover.

'Well, I guess I'm not going to bed yet' I started by cleaning my room, putting my clothes in a bag so I could wash them later and sorting everything out. After I was done with my room I continued to the kitchen.

As soon as I was done I sunk down on the bed after noticing that the time was already midnight. I groaned. This wasn't good for my beauty sleep. I fell to sleep fairly fast.

'**Kit, you should wake up.' **I groaned.

'Why Fox? I need my beauty sleep.' Thinking it was some stupid reason I slowly starting to fall asleep again.

'**Well, I just wanted to be nice, your school starts in 5 minutes' **I shot out of bed.

'FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER?' I ran to the kitchen, grabbing the first thing I could reach in the fridge and ran out the door, not caring about my jacket. I ran for my life, hoping I wouldn't be late for school.

I arrived at the academy and rushed to our classroom, swinging the door open. I was just in time!

"S-sorry sensei, I overslept" I said, panting and holding the door.

"It's okay Naruko, you were just in time! On my way to my seat I noticed everyone looking at me. Did I have something on my face? Not caring I sat down next to Hinata. Even she looked at me!

"U-um N-Naruko" I turned to her.

"What is it Hinata?" She blushed as she always did.

"Y-You're still w-wearing y-your pajamas." I quickly looked at my shirt. It was my pajama shirt, an orange shirt with a fox on it. My trousers were orange with a lot of ramen.

"Oh." My face started to get a bit red. To everyone staring at me I shouted.

"What are you staring at? Don't you have pajamas?" That sentence made them stop staring even if they still shot me quick glances.

After the lesson I looked down at the thing I took from my fridge. It was a weird-looking fruit, a yellow ball with green leaves at the top.

"Uh, Sakura? What is kind of fruit is this? She looked at me with a surprised face.

"Have you never seen that before Naruko? It's a pineapple." I stared at her.

"It doesn't even look like an apple! Or a pine!" I shook my head. "How do you even eat this thing? It looks like a palm tree or something."

"Dobe, you have to cut off the shell" Sasuke joined in our discussion.

"Whatever Teme. Hey, Can I borrow you kunai Sakura?" She handed me a kunai.

"Be careful, it's very sweet and it burns on your tongue if you eat too much" Sakura replied and watched me cutting of the shell and dividing the fruit into pieces. Not thinking about Sakura's warning I ate the whole thing at once.

"AHH! IT BURNS!" My tongue felt like it was stung by a wasp or something.

"A-are you o-okay Naruko chan? Hinata looked at me in worry.

"It's just my tongue but damn, it hurts!" I tried to drink some water but it didn't help. Sakura just shook her head.

"I told you to be careful Naruko!" Sasuke snorted at her comment.

"That Dobe is just deadlast. Of course she won't listen!" I looked angrily at him.

"How would you know such a thing? Don't judge people before you know them!"

"Y-You shouldn't blame Naruko!" Surprised I turned my head. Both Hinata and Sakura had defended me! They seemed surprised by each other's actions and Hinata blushed.

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate it!" I hugged them both and I was really happy. Someone actually defended me! Hinata stammered out an 'it was nothing' and Sakura hugged me back.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke walked away. I smiled.

"Hey! Naruko! I can't wait for the party tonight!" When I looked up I saw Ino coming running.

"Speaking of the party, where do you live Naruko?" Sakura asked me. I felt a little dumb, not having told them. I described the way to them and Hinata promised to tell Tenten.

At lunch I discussed with Sakura, Hinata and Ino why a pineapple was named pineapple.

"It makes no sense! I would name it something like palmfruit!"

"Naruko, it doesn't look like a palm either!" Sakura answered.

"M-maybe they t-thought the s-shell looked l-like a pine?"

"That's brilliant Hinata! That's why!" Ino shined up like she was the one who found the reason.

"Whatever. It was still a stupid name" I murmured, a bit disappointed.

"Are you seriously discussing pineapples? How troublesome." Shikamaru decided to voice his opinion; he was probably tired of hearing us discuss a fruit.

"You are just a lazybutt! Choji, what do you think?" I looked over to Choji.

"Well, *munch* I think it is because the shell is as hard as a pine. Besides, they aren't good to eat because your tongue hurts." Choji spoke up and continued to munch on his chips.

"That was actually a good reasoning!" Ino looked surprised. Did she really think Choji was stupid because he was a bit chubby? I hoped he would get sad because of her outburst.

"W-We are s-starting now!" Hinata called out. She had been checking the time. She was always so nice and considerate.

We all hurried to our lesson. I got some comments from the teachers about why I was wearing a set of pajamas. I pretended this was my normal clothes and that made them shut up.

**Hi Guys! What did you think? Sorry it took a while to update, I just had to get some inspiration. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review! Also, don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! See you! P.S Did you notice I got a cover? It's by Enock on deviantart! Check her out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for my updates talking time ^^; Feel free to review, I want to know which pairing I should pick ^^ I read all the reviews and take in the critique/info ^^**

**Authors Note**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/Dream_

'**Demon Talk'**

**Disclaimer- Guess what I found? A letter saying that I don't own Naruto!**

**Naruko Pov**

On my way home I met Itachi. I remembered I hadn't really met him yet in this timeline.

'**Be careful Kit, he might tell Danzo if something happens' **I rolled my eyes. Kurama was so overprotective!

'Like what?' Itachi didn't show any sign of talking so therefore I started the conversation.

"Hello! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! What's your name?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Naruko-chan, my name is Itachi Uchiha" His voice was very kind. Was he really capable of killing his own clan? I know it was on orders but even so.

"Oh! You are Temes brother right? How do you survive with him?" Itachi chuckled.

"Oh? You really think so? He isn't so bad once you get used to him." I know Itachi loved his brother, so thinking how he must have suffered when he pretended to hate him made me feel a lot of empathy.

"Bah! All he does is calling me Dobe and pretending to know everything! You seem so much nicer!" I scoffed and crossed my arms. Itachi just smiled.

"I have to go now, I'm going to have a party for my friends!" I shined up at the thought of having a party. I never had one when I was a kid since I wasn't really friends with anyone.

"I guess Sasuke is not included?" Itachi asked. I looked with disbelief at him.

"Of course not! It's an all-girl party!" I waved goodbye and started heading home.

**Itachi Pov**

'Oh, I see.' I chuckled. This could be fun.

I made my way to the Uchiha compound.

"Hello father, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Itachi, welcome home. I believe he is at the pond." I thanked father and started to walk to the pond. I did a few hand signs and transformed to a girl, looking like Naruko's mom. Blond, with whisker marks and cute.

"You are Sasuke right?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes. And who are you? What do you want?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Man, you need to learn some manners! Anyways, I'm Naruko's mom and she asked me to invite you." He stared in disbelief.

"Invite? To what? She doesn't even like me!" I chuckled. I didn't know if she did like him or not but playing matchmaker between those two would be fun.

"To her party of course! It's tonight at 8pm. I have already invited everyone else; you are the last on the list." I looked at him with an amused face. He looked like he believed me!

"Fine. Tell her I'll come. But why did she invite me?" I quickly thought up a lie.

"She specifically asked for me to invite you, but I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" I smiled at him and started to walk away. I shouted over my shoulder:

"Oh, and when you get there you better have some manners!" I shunshined away to a nearby roof and transformed back into my old self. Sadly I wasn't the one guarding her so I could watch but I could probably ask the Anbu that did watch her to tell me what happened.

**Naruko Pov**

I had prepared almost everything. I had put down 4 mattresses in my room so we could sleep, prepared the food and dressed up in new pajamas. The only thing missing was the girls. Just when I thought that I heard a knock on the door. I quickly went to the door and opened.

"Hi Naruko! Sorry if I'm a bit early, I just couldn't wait!" It was Sakura who came.

"Welcome! It's fine; I was just done preparing everything!" We hugged as a greeting. Just as we stopped hugging another knock was heard. I opened the door.

"Hi Hinata! I'm so happy you came!" I hugged her.

"I-It was n-nice of you t-to invite m-me"

"Hello Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged her too. This was going to be fun!

"HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" We heard someone scream from outside and at the same time a loud knocking. When I opened the door Ino and Tenten stood there and Ino looked like she was about to shout again.

"You don't need to scream, we heard you very well Ino-pig" Sakura said and chuckled.

"I told you they would hear if we just knocked!" Tenten shook her head at Ino.

"Whatever! How was I supposed to know? Let's just start." Ino pouted at us.

"Sure! Come on in!" I waited until everyone got inside and then I closed the door. I showed them where we would sleep, the bathroom and the kitchen.

"This is a pretty cool house Naruko!" Tenten complimented and smiled at me.

"Thanks! Jiji gave it to me after I moved out of the orphanage so the villagers won't hurt me."

"Really? How mean! You surely didn't do anything to them!" Sakura looked at me with a sad face.

"Nah, it's okay. Let's not talk about things that'll make us sad. Do you guys like onigiri?" Hinata instantly looked happy.

"O-Onigiri is r-really yummy." I went to fridge to get the prepared onigiri.

"Do you have any with plum?" Ino shouted from the bedroom.

"Of course!" I shouted back "I got plum, only salt, salmon, tuna and kelp."

After a few minutes of getting every onigiri on to a plate I went back to everyone. When I entered I stumbled on the doorstep and fell. Every onigiri stayed on the plate except one that fell on Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino! I forgot there was a doorstep!" I was the only one that looked concerned, everyone else was laughing. To be honest, she looked kind of funny with a rice ball in her face and a surprised look.

"It's okay Naruko, It was plum!" She started to eat it and everyone took their favorite kind.

"So what do you guys want to do? I'm not used to having pajamas parties." I asked them.

"How about a pillow fight? It's really awesome!" Tenten suggested.

"Sure! Let me just eat up my onigiri!" Sakura smiled and continued to eat her onigiri.

When everyone had eaten up I made sure everyone had a pillow and Tenten explained the rules.

"It is free for all so no teaming, if you say 'I surrender' then you're out. Last girl standing wins!"

"1, 2, 3 GO!" I counted down and everyone started beating each other and surprisingly also Hinata. Ino was the first one to surrender. Sakura had managed to get her down on the ground and when she realized that she couldn't shake off Sakura she surrendered.

I was in an intense battle with Tenten and Sakura was having a hard time against Hinata.

When Sakura surrendered I stopped for a bit in pure shock. Hinata was really good! Unfortunately that was my downfall. Tenten took her chance and tackled me to the ground with her pillow. I knew I wouldn't be able escape.

"I surrender!" Tenten let me go and I walked to the others so I could watch the final between Hinata and Tenten.

They looked like real ninjas when they circulated around each other. Tenten tried to hit Hinata from the left but Hinata quickly took one step back and then when Tenten was unbalanced she hit her in the head. To avoid another hit Tenten ducked and made a sweep with the pillow to Hinata's legs. Hinata fell but when Tenten tried to catch her she rolled to the side and jumped onto Tenten instead. Tenten struggled a bit until she realized she couldn't get free.

"And the winner is Hinata! Congrats!" I exclaimed and went to hug her.

"That was awesome! Hinata, you're amazing at pillow fights!" Tenten grinned and shook Hinata's hand. Ino and Sakura also congratulated her.

'**Kit, someone is here.' **When Kurama alerted me I tried to sense and I also found out that there was another spectator than the Anbu.

'Shit! Who is it Foxy?' Surprisingly Kurama laughed.

'**It's that Uchiha brat that is in your class' **Kurama just waited for my reaction.

'That fucking pervert! He is so going to get it! I'll make sure we girls discover him together.' The others stared at me and I realized that I had let my anger show on the outside.

"W-Why do you l-look so a-angry Naruko chan? Hinata stuttered out and the others looked like they wanted to know too. I tried to shake it away.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just remembered a thing from long time ago!" I scratched the back of my head. The girls went with it and started talking about the teachers in school.

'Now how shall I expose Sasgay?'

'**Oh I know! Open the window and scream!'**

'Please, I have to be tactic. I'll suggest hide and seek, then I'll pretend I'm going to hide near him and scream when I notice him!' Happy with my idea I joined their conversation.

"Mitsuki sensei is scary! I prefer Iruka!"

"Yeah Sakura, me too." Ino turned to Tenten. "What about you? Do you have the same teachers?"

"Yah, but Iruka sensei is my favorite too. Mitsuki always looks at you in that scary way!"

"Iruka is the best for me; he is one of my closest friends! And he always eats ramen with me!" I grinned at them. "How about we play some hide and seek? You can hide in here and not too far outside." Sakura lit up.

"Yay! Let's go girls! I'll be the seeker!" We quickly scattered around, I went outside and sneaked up on Sasuke.

"KYAAA! SASUKE IS SPYING ON US!" He jumped and turned around. He had a blush on his face and looked like he looking for an escape route. The girls quickly ran to me and stared at Sasuke.

"Why are you spying on us boy?" Tenten looked like she wanted a good answer or else she was going to beat him up.

"I-I um was going to join the party" Sasuke stammered out. Ino sneered.

"Yeah right, why would we invite YOU? It's an all-girls party!" He looked confused for a moment.

"B-But Naruko's mom invited me!" I felt how tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I was used to mom and dad being dead, but when someone just pretended he had seen my mother I got mad.

"BAKA! MY MOTHER HAS BEEN DEAD FOR 8 YEARS!" I screamed at him and felt how tears escaped my eyes. This body wasn't used to suppress tears. Sakura stared at him with a look that could freeze the sun.

"I suggest you leave now or else you will get hurt"

"Hmpf! Like you could-"Sasuke stopped when he saw the murder intent in our glares. He quickly turned around and ran away.

I managed to get my control back but even so the other girls looked worried.

"A-are you o-okay Naruko chan?" I wiped my tears.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for defending me!" I smiled at them. Sakura grunted.

"Hmpf! You can't go around spying on people! Just who does he think he is!?" Ino agreed.

"Yeah! I thought he was kind of cool, but if he spies on people, ew!"

"I-I thought it w-was kind of m-mean to p-pretend he met y-your mother." I thought about why he would do such a thing. He probably just wanted to get away with spying.

"It would have been fun if he stayed. I could have practiced my weapon throwing!" Tenten looked a bit dreamy at the thought of throwing weapons.

"How about we go inside again, it's getting a bit late." They agreed and we went inside.

The rest of the night we talked about boys, school and training. We eventually fell asleep in our beds and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Naruko, wake up!" I turned around in my sleep. Why did Kurama talk in the middle of the night?

"NARUKO WAKE UP!" I shoot out of my bed. At the side of it Sakura, Hinata and Ino stood.

"Where is Tenten?" I yawned and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Her class has an outside day today so she had to go early. Now hurry up, we are starting in 10 minutes!" I jumped out of bed and got dressed. It turned out that the others had already eaten some of the fruit that was in my fridge so I took a pear to eat on our way to the academy.

We arrived safe and sound, the villagers probably were late. When we entered the classroom it was half full. The moment we saw Sasuke Sakura and Ino half dragged, half pushed us to the other side of the room and sat down on each side of me and Hinata. If anyone of us got eye contact with Sasuke we quickly turned away.

Iruka entered and we started the class. It was another history lesson about the Hokages and how awesome they were.

After class Sasuke tried to approach us but we just walked away.

**Kiba Pov**

"Man, you guys sure are pissed at Sasuke!" I approached the girls. I didn't really care about him, I was just curios what could make all of them pissed and wanted to make sure I didn't do it.^

"And WHAT?" Sakura glared at me.

"Whoa whoa calm down! I didn't do anything! I just wondered what he did." I put up my hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Naruko suggested. I realized that I wouldn't get any information out of them so I went back to the guys.

"Sasuke, what did you do to make them so mad? C'mon tell me your secret!" I slung an arm around him. Surprisingly Sasuke blushed when I asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I laughed.

"C'mon! It's not like you watched them sleep or something!" Sasuke looked away. My eyes widened.

"Wait, DID you watch them sleep!?"

"No… I was invited but they didn't notice me until they played hide and seek" I rolled my eyes.

"That's basically spying on them!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"You shouldn't upset women. They're too troublesome." I made a mental note not to look on Naruko when she didn't know I was there. If I did, she probably wouldn't want to be my girlfriend.

**Naruko Pov**

The day went smooth and on my way home I met Neji.

"Hi Neji! What did you do on your day outside?" He looked surprised, not expecting someone to talk to him.

"Who are you? Why do you know who I am and what I did today?" I smiled and answered him.

"Hinata told me about you and Tenten is in your class."

"Why would they tell you anything about me?" I shook my head.

"And here I thought Hizashi taught you some manners. Girls like to talk about boys!" Once again he was surprised.

"How do you know my father's name?" I rolled my eyes.

"Neji, your clan is one of the biggest in Konoha! There is something called a library!" Neji looked like he bought my lie. Of course I knew it from that fight between me and him in the future. Would it be in the future or in the past since I already fought it?

I said goodbye and headed home. I had some scrolls that Jiji gave me long ago but then I was really lazy and hated to read. Maybe the scrolls would contain some jutsu or useful information? After reading the first page I realized that it was a scroll about jutsus. Every jutsu required a lot of chakra so they were perfect for me.

'I really wish I would have read this scroll before' Maybe I could have won against Madara?

"**That scroll seems to be very helpful. I suggest you hide it and practice those jutsus."**

'I will! Thanks Kurama!' I put the scroll in one of my shirts in my wardrobe, I would look at it tomorrow since today I was training everything non-jutsu. I ate ramen for dinner and went to the training grounds. I made up a schedule. First I would practice strength and stamina, by doing laps around Konoha and doing pushups with weights. After that I would practice my weapon skills. Then I would practice to control my chakra by climbing trees with my feet, and at last I would practice some genjutsu with the help of Kurama. I was glad that the Anbu didn't follow me everywhere since then I wouldn't be able to practice properly.

The training went good, no one interrupted me and I managed to get almost to the highest visible branch when I was tree climbing.

When I got home I went to bed, thinking about how friendly everyone was.

"ANOTHER FUCKING NIGHTMARE!?" I shot out of bed. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had terrorized me this night. The clock was about 1 hour before school, but since I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep I went to my wardrobe and got dressed. Then I thought of something fun.

I walked through the quiet village coming up with the perfect prank. Luckily I always brought pranking stuff with me.

I arrived at Kiba's house, smirking. Hiding my chakra so good I could I sneaked towards Kiba's room. He was sleeping but the moment I was about to sneak in I got reminded that his sense of smell was very good.

I was lucky; his mom had forgotten her perfume on his desk. Silently I sneaked in and drenched the room in perfume. Kiba wouldn't sense my smell and he would wake up because he was hopefully used to this scent. I opened his wardrobe and spray painted all of his clothes pink, with glitter. I loved to prank people with that color

Before I left I wrote on a piece of paper: If your 'friend' would have hurried with his prank, maybe this wouldn't have to happen. I sneaked out of the room and hurried to Iruka.

Iruka opened the door when I knocked. He looked sleepy.

"Huh? Naruko what are you doing here?" I hugged him. He smelled like he always did.

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with you sensei!" First he was surprised but then he smiled back and patted my head.

"Okay, come on in! I was just going to start preparing my miso soup." I followed him in and we ate breakfast together. It was really nice and being with Iruka made me smile. He was my first friend.

**What do you think? I appreciate your reviews ^^ and since I haven't decided any pairing I'm just playing around with crushes ^^ also this is how the pairing votes are going:**

**Yuri: 3 (Naruhina, NaruIno, NaruFu NaruTatsuya)**

**Itatchi/Kiba: 2**

**Keep suggesting pairings ^^ I'm trying to keep the chapters about 3000 words long ^^**


End file.
